


The Janto Tales

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluffy and slightly angsty private life of The Captain and his Welshman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You More Than Words Can Say

**Author's Note:**

> Another old set of stories but I had to post them here :) I'm sorry about the less than amazing writing, when I wrote this I was only 15 xxxx

Ianto Jones awoke with a splitting headache, what happened last night? He felt fingers running through his hair gently and lovingly. There was only one person who did that; Jack. He turned and faced the Immortal; who had propped his head up on his hand and was staring at Ianto. The Welshman figured that Jack had probably been up a while and had just been watching Ianto sleep like he always did.

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to remember the night before, as he did he felt Jack lean in closer and whisper, "You've not forgotten last night already, have you?"

Ianto started laughing, it was clear that Jack was pointing out that he _should_ remember.

"Let me help you, it started with a quiet drink, well drinks, in the pub. Then you kissed me, that's a first, then we came back to the Hub and we ..."

Ianto opened his eyes and at that point, Jack knew he remembered clearly.

"And can I just say, that kiss was pretty rough. I know I'm quite rough but ..."

Jack was cut off by a gentle, but very loving kiss.

"That better?" Ianto asked, sweetly.

"Actually I kinda liked the rough Ianto, he was a bit of a 'Dark Horse' and ..."

Jack maneuvered himself better so that his right arm was next to Ianto's left and his left was on Ianto's right so that he was looking at Ianto properly. Jack was about to carry on when he noticed Ianto staring at him.

"What?" Jack asked, very confused.

Ianto tilted his head to the side, and back again.

"Your eyes,"

Jack looked at him with even more surprise.

"What?" Jack asked, getting quite defensive. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Do we have to get up?" Ianto moaned.

Ianto gave Jack the 'puppy dog eyes'. He looked so cute when he made his puppy dog pout.

"Ianto Jones not wanting to get up, now there's something a thought I would never see,"

Jack had a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Oh, and just for the record, you don't have to give me the puppy dog eyes to get what you want."

That cheeky glint was still there, but now there was that smile.

"Oh Jack, your eyes are ..."

Ianto was cut off by Jack saying, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Be quiet!" Ianto ordered, giving Jack a playful slap. "Your eyes are truly amazing, and beautiful."

Ianto didn't break contact with Jack's shining blue eyes. Jack leaned closer to Ianto and placed a gentle loving kiss on his lips and it was probably the most wonderful kiss Ianto had ever received.

"Oh, Jack."

Before Ianto could stop himself, tears silently fell down his cheeks. He was so happy with Jack; the man always made him feel special.

"Ianto, what's up, sweetheart?" Jack asked, worried that he'd some how upset Ianto.

"Jack, I love every minute I spend with you, and I love ..."

Ianto was cut of by the ringing of Jack's mobile. Jack picked it up, saw Gwen's number flashing and dropped it into the draw of the bedside table.

"Jack, you can't do that! What if it's important?" Exclaimed Ianto in surprise.

"Trust me, baby, it's probably Gwen ringing to say she's gonna be late. You do trust me, don't you, Yan?"

Ianto brought his hand up to Jack's hair and brushed it from over his face.

"Of course I trust you, Jack."

Jack smiled, he loved Ianto and he knew Ianto didn't have to say the words; I love you too, for him to know what Ianto felt for him. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto again.

"We better get up." Jack told Ianto, but the Welshman knew it wasn't because he wanted to, it never was.

Jack checked his answer phone message, it was Gwen and Jack was right, she was going to be late. Ianto had gone to the kitchen to make two coffees, he was glad he was sleeping at the Hub; his flat was a mile away and that's why he was always in early. Another reason was because if they were at Ianto's flat, Jack wouldn't have wanted to get up. He preferred lie-ins; really long ones. Not that Ianto cared, as long as Jack was with _him_. Ianto was deep in thought and didn't notice Jack sneaking into the kitchen behind him, until ...

"Hey, you."

As Jack said this, he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist; knocking him out of his train of thought.

"Jack," Ianto began.

"Ianto, why aren't you shouting at me?"

Ianto gave him a bewildered look, "What?"

"You'd normally go mad at me for sneaking up on you."

Ianto twisted around, wanting to remain in Jack's arms and said, "There's more important things to talk about Jack, like what I was trying to say before ..."

They heard the lift, but most importantly they heard Gwen's voice echo through the Hub,

"Hi, guys, Ianto any chance of a brew please, love." Gwen could smell coffee a mile away, that's the only reason she knew they where in the kitchen.

Jack and Ianto both rolled their eyes, Gwen had impeccable timing.

"Jack," Ianto tried to say the words but they wouldn't come out so he just kissed him instead.

Jack gripped Ianto tighter, not wanting to let go of him. Ianto felt this and kissed Jack more passionately.

When they broke apart, Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and said, "Jack, I'm gonna say this, even if it takes me all day. I love ... you."

Jack replied gently and meaningfully, "I love you too, baby. I always have."

 


	2. I Know Him So Well

Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee for him and Jack, everyone else had gone home early which meant the boys could spend a bit of time together. Then Ianto heard the distinct sound of music playing through the very quiet Hub. He looked up to the only place that it could be coming from; Jack's office. Ianto moved closer almost unconsciously, drawn by the figure of Jack dancing, swaying to the music. He opened the door to Jack's office, Jack turned to look at the Welshman.

"Dance with me?" He questioned, offering a hand to Ianto.

"Forever." Ianto replied, grabbing Jack's hand.

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally_   
_Perfect situations must go wrong_   
_But this has never yet prevented me_   
_Wanting far too much for far too long._   
_Looking back I could have played it differently_   
_Won a few more moments who can tell_   
_But it took time to understand the man_   
_Now at least I know I know him well_

They gently swayed to the music, enjoying each other's company. The coffees Ianto had planned to make were still just two empty cups and coffee beans in the machine.

"Did you make our coffees, Ianto?" Jack whispered into Ianto's hair.

"Why, am I not enough to keep you awake?" Ianto asked jokingly.

Jack looked up and replied, "I'd stay up all night with you, Ianto. So in answer to your question, yes you are as boring as a stick and I am on the verge of dropping off." Jack joked.

"I'm gonna beat you with a stick in a minute, Jack." Ianto replied, playfully punching Jack in the arm.

"Promises, promises, Ianto." Jack spoke with a cheeky smile.

"Would you like a coffee, Jack?" Ianto asked as he walked to the door.

Jack moved closer to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his back.

Then replied, "Actually, I think I've changed my mind. I think I want something that is much more special. What about you, Ianto?"

Jack nuzzled his back softer.

"I think that I want something more than a coffee as well." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying Jack's touch.

Ianto twisted around, wanting to remain in Jack's arms and kissed him.

Once the kiss had broke, Ianto asked, "Jack, can we stop dancing and just talk for a bit, and then maybe go back to dancing afterwards. Well, if that's what you want?"

"If you want to talk, then we'll talk, Yan. Whatever it is that makes you happy." Jack replied, softly stroking Ianto's cheek.

"I've already got what makes me happy, Jack." Jack smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?   
Oh so good  
Oh so fine   
He can't be mine?   
But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me -  
More security  
He needs his fantasy  
And freedom   
I know him so well.

Ianto was in the kitchen making two coffees, the music still playing through the Hub. Ianto went to the fridge to see if the chocolate brownies he put in earlier where still there. Gwen had a bad habit regarding chocolate, she was obsessed.

And chocolate isn't exactly a healthy obsession. It was a good job that Ianto had been to the shop early this morning to buy some chocolate. He would have assumed that the woman was pregnant but for the fact that she always told him everything. Ianto put the brownies and the coffees on a tray and headed for Jack's office.

_No one in your life is with you constantly_   
_No one is completely on your side_   
_And though I move my world to be with him_   
_Still the gap between us is too wide._   
_Looking back I could_   
_Have played things_   
_Another way_   
_Looking back I could_   
_Have played it_   
_Differently_

"Hey, babe, is that a chocolate brownie I see with my coffee?"

"Yes, Cookie Monster, that is a chocolate brownie you see with your coffee." Ianto replied, placing the tray down onto Jack's desk.

"Thank you, Dark Horse. And about the Cookie Monster comment, I love brownies not cookies."

"Okay then, Brownie Muncher." Ianto joked.

"Can we go back to Cookie Monster?"

"Nope. And stop with the Dark Horse, I've got a rep to keep, Jack."

"What's wrong with Dark Horse?"

"It implies I keep secrets, and you know Gwen wants to know everything about everyone." Ianto stressed 'everything' and 'everyone'.

"Okay, Yan."

"Thank you, now let's eat, drink and talk."

"A multi-tasker. How intriguing." Jack replied, wrapping an arm around Ianto and gently pulling him towards the couch.

"Jack, what about the coffees and brownies?" Ianto moaned.

"I'm gonna make sure that someone pampers you for once." Jack replied meaningfully, smiling gently.

Ianto smiled back, he couldn't believe the change in Jack's heart and attitude to caring since they had got together.

"Thanks, love." Ianto said.

Jack turned to look at Ianto, "What for?" he asked, a little shocked.

"No-one's taken care of me since ..." Ianto looked at the floor.

_Learned about the man_   
_Before I fell_   
_I was just a little_   
_Careless maybe_   
_But I was_   
_Ever so much_   
_Younger then_   
_Now at least_   
_Now at least_   
_I know him well_

Jack grabbed a brownie and a coffee and headed over to the couch. As he sat down, he placed the coffee on the coffee table, wrapped an arm round Ianto and held out the brownie.

"Brownie?"

Ianto smiled, he knew what Jack was trying to do.

"Do you want to talk about Lisa, Yan?" Jack asked gently, placing the brownie onto the table.

Ianto looked up at Jack and replied, "It's okayy, Jack/ I'm with you now and I've moved ..."

"Look, baby, I'll understand if you still love her but you don't have to stop loving her because you're with me."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair, as he did Jack ran his hand across Ianto's chest. The Welshman pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

_I know I know him well_   
_Wasn't it good?_   
_Wasn't he fine?_   
_Isn't it madness_   
_Oh so good_   
_Oh so fine_   
_He can't be mine?_   
_Didn't I know_   
_How it would go_   
_If I knew from the start_   
_Why_   
_Why am I falling apart_   
_He can't be mine_   
_But in the end he needs_   
_A little bit more than me -_   
_More security_   
_He needs his fantasy_   
_And freedom_   
_I know him so well._

When the kiss broke, Jack got up, went to his desk and grabbed his own coffee and brownie. He then sat back down next to Ianto and said, "Come on, drink your coffee and eat your brownie. Then we'll go to bed early."

"But Jack, I thought we were gonna have another dance and ..." Ianto yawned.

Jack kissed his forehead and said, "Yan, you're tired. We spend time together all the time."

"Jack, we flirt and occasionally kiss in front of the others. Not exactly what I'd call spending time together all the time."

"Tomorrow night, Yan. We'll dance until three am if you want."

"No thanks, Jack. three am is not the best time to go to bed, especially not with our job."

"You know what I mean, babe."

"Okay then."

When Ianto and Jack finished their coffees and brownies, the Captain offered a hand to Ianto; who took it and they both went to Jack's room. The boys curled up in Jack's bed, Ianto shivered slightly but it didn't last long, as Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Jack, I'm freezing!"

"I know."

Ianto rolled over so that he was facing Jack and replied,  
"I don't know why, but I love you, Captain Jack Harkness. And something else that's puzzling me, is why are you cuddling me when I'm freezing."

Ianto knew why, he was just wondering if Jack would say it.

"Because Ianto Jones, I love you too." He kissed Ianto again and they snuggled closer, not just for warmth but too show each other how much they cared.

_It took time to understand him_   
_I know him so well._

Both men knew how they felt about each other but most importantly they knew each other so well.


	3. One Amazing Welshman

Gwen, Donna and Martha had left the Hub, but Ianto wasn't there to keep Jack company. He had asked to leave early because he was meeting up with an old high school mate.

So Jack sat in his office, feeling lonely and bored. Normally, he and Ianto would be talking or playing some of Jack's games or, well, it didn't matter because Ianto wasn't here.

Ianto asked if Jack would like to go with him but he'd said he wanted to stay with the girls in case of any Rift activity.

Meanwhile, Ianto bought himself a pint of beer and sat down with his mate.

"Hey Ianto, what you up to these days?"

"Not much, really."

"Oh come on, Yan, don't be a spoil-sport."

"Alright but you'll think I'm a boring sod."

"Go on!" The other man encouraged with a broad grin.

"I work in a tourist office, Dan."

"Kinda figured you'd end up somewhere organised."

"Hey!"

"I don't mean it like that, Ianto."

"I know."

"So do you still sing?"

"Not done in years."

"Why?"

"Cause I've not had time."

"Well, why don't you give it ago now then?"

"Alright then."

Gwen and Rhys were going for a night out at their favourite pub. Neither of them took notice of the artist on the stage, it was always just background noise to them.

But there was something familiar about this particular artist, Gwen put it down to being one of those tribute artists and then she knew.

"Rhys, I've gotta make a call."

"You're ringing Jack aren't you?"

"Rhys, we've been through this …"

"Gwen, love, I know why you're gonna call him. That's Ianto up there isn't it?" Rhys asked, pointing to the artist on stage.

"Yeah, it is."

"Go on then."

"Thanks."

Jack wondered what Gwen had been on about. Why would he want to go to a pub when Ianto wasn't gonna be there for him to flirt with outrageously. Jack smirked at the thought of the Welshman blushing as he ran his hand up his leg while Ianto tried to stop him, without looking suspicious.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run_

_And never look back_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips_

_Would you laugh_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die_

_For the one you love_

_Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine_

_Would you lie_

_Would you run and hide_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care you're here tonight_

At that point, Ianto looked up and saw him standing there. How did he know where he was? Had he followed him? Then he saw Gwen. Couldn't she keep her nose out? Like he cared, Jack was here … to see him. Wow.

 

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_Oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_Oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And_ _I will stand by you forever_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And_ _I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

Jack just stood there, he was so shocked. He didn't know Ianto sang. Of course he didn't, he never asked about Ianto's life. Everybody clapped at this amazing Welshman's singing, including Jack. Ianto stepped off the stage and walked over to Jack.

"Ianto, that was really beautiful and meaningful."

"It started to mean more when I saw you standing here."

Jack didn't know what to say to that.

Ianto's mate, Dan walked over before either man could say anything else.

"Jack, this is my mate Dan."

"Dan, this is my boss, Jack."

"Hi, Dan."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"Dan, do you mind if I talk to Ianto for a moment, in private?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Dan replied, before walking away.

"What's up, Jack?" Ianto asked, slightly puzzled.

"Ianto, can we talk in the SUV please?"

"Sure." Ianto replied, very confused.

When they were both in the SUV, Jack asked, "What was all that about?"

"What?"

"Dan, this is my boss, Jack." Jack recited back to Ianto, in a hurt tone.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

"So I'm a secret then. If you don't wanna be together, then …"

"Jack, that's not the situation. I didn't have chance to tell him because he went on about my singing."

"So is your singing more important than our relationship?"

"No! If I didn't have you then it might be more important."

For the first time since the conversation started Jack looked at Ianto.

"What?"

Ianto turned to look Jack in the eyes and replied, "Jack, I said, if I didn't have you then it might be more important."

Jack felt awful, he knew how Ianto felt about him so why was he so angry? The Captain grabbed hold of Ianto's hand; squeezing it tightly by way of an apology.

The Welshman didn't pull away; he knew how Jack felt because he'd felt that once. Felt that there was something more important than Ianto in Jack's life. But he did something that took Jack by surprise; he grabbed his hand properly and placed a light kiss on it. The Captain felt his heart melt before he leaned closer to his patner, ready to kiss him. There was a light tap on the window and Jack let go of Ianto's hand but whispered in his ear, clearly and as truthful as possible; I love you.

Ianto smiled then turned to look at the person who had interrupted this wonderful moment; Dan.

Ianto rolled down the window and asked, "Hey, Dan, what's up?"

"You and your boss comin' back in?"

"Yeah, we are. There's a lot that I need to tell you."

"Great. We were supposed to be catching up anyway."

Half an hour later, Dan stormed out of the pub looking very shocked and bewildered. Jack watched this happen and saw Ianto walked towards him looking hurt.

"Yan, what happened?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders and bringing him closer.

Ianto looked up at Jack and replied, "I told him Jack. About me and you."

"So what happened?"

"He didn't believe me at first. But as soon as he realised that I was serious, he called me a disgusting puff and walked out."

Jack looked gob smacked, how could he say that to this wonderful man. He clearly didn't know Ianto as well as he thought.

"That dirty, lousy son of a …"

"Gwen, calm down."

"But Jack, I mean, this is Ianto he called. He is such a SWINE!"

"Gwen, it's fine."

"No, Ianto, it isn't fine. It's down right awful. I swear, if I see him then I'm gonna …"

"GWEN!"

"Breathe love." Rhys said calmly, wrapping his arms round Gwen and giving her a comforting hug.

"Ianto, Gwen's right, that kind of homophobic abuse is _not_ fine."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and said gently, "They're right, Yan, you shouldn't just take it."

He stroked Ianto's hair softly and placed a kiss into his hair.

"Are you two together?" One of the waitresses asked.

"Yeah, we are." Both Ianto and Jack replied together, not actually thinking.

The waitress looked from Jack to Ianto before looking back to Jack, and replying, "I don't see why people make such a fuss over people being gay, well apart from most gay people are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous."

Jack looked stunned, while Ianto just giggled into his partner's chest.

"You know, you are just so cute."

Rhys tutted and shook his head in disbelief, while Gwen tried to keep a straight face.

"Honestly, Jack, can't you go out anywhere without attracting attention to yourself?"

"Rhys, can I help it if I'm so good-looking and irresistible." Jack looked at Ianto as he said this.

Ianto just smirked in response.

"Jack, too much information!" Gwen replied, trying to think of something else.

"Gwen, this is Jack we're talking about." Ianto chuckled.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, but I'm only speaking the truth, cariad."

"Would you like me to start speaking some truths about you?"

"Like what?"

"Like that time with the old woman and the nak …"

"Jack, I don't think that would be a great topic of conversation." Gwen interrupted with a sigh, rolling her eyes. “And to be honest, I don't really wanna know."

Jack grinned cheekily.

"Jack, I think I'm gonna slap you."

"Promises, promises."

"JACK!" Both Gwen and Rhys exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys."

"Can we go? I don't think I wanna stay after what that arse said about Ianto." Gwen said, clearly upset.

"Yeah, sure, love. Let's go." Rhys said kindly, wrapping his arm round her. "Ciya, guys."

"Bye, guys." Gwen said

"See you tomorrow, Gwen." Jack replied softly.

"Bye." Ianto said. It was clear that he was a little upset too.

"Come on. Let's go."

"What?"

"We're gonna go back to the Hub, and you are gonna forget about Dan the Nan."

"Jack, I think the term is, let's say; Dan the Man."

"Believe me, Yan, Dan is nowhere near a man. A rat, maybe." Jack replied gently, causing Ianto to laugh.

"You look more gorgeous when you laugh, you know. If that's possible."

Ianto smiled, Jack always knew what to say.

"Thanks, Jack."

"What for, Yan?"

"For always looking after me and, saying the right things."

"Your welcome, baby." Jack replied.

He was about to place a kiss on Ianto's head but Ianto looked just at the right time. Jack kissed Ianto full on the lips so he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and pulling him closer.

"Come on, Yan." Jack said when the kiss had broken.

When they got back to the Hub, Ianto went to have a shower. Jack wanted to do something nice for the Welshman, especially after what happened earlier. In truth, he was still shocked that Dan had said that about Ianto; _his_ wonderful and special Ianto.

Ianto got out the shower feeling really refreshed, but the Hub was really quiet and he was still shocked at the fact that Jack hadn't snuck into the shower with him.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, checking for Jack jumping out at him.

Ianto went down into Jack's room and found a change of clothes piled neatly on the bed.

There was also a note on top which read,

_Hey Ianto,_

_Just gone out to get tea for us, I'll be back soon. Hope you enjoyed the shower, next time I'll be there though. Do not listen to what Dan said, you're wonderful and so beautful, Yan. If he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you as a friend._

_Love you, baby!_ _**Jack** _ _x x x_

Ianto felt tears running down his cheek. What had he done to deserve a man like Jack. Then Ianto felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you okay, love?" Jack asked, nuzzling Ianto's back.

"Whenever I'm with you, Jack." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying Jack's touch.

"So are you gonna take my advice then?"

"Would you leave me, Jack?"

"Never!" Jack squeezed Ianto tighter.

"Then yes, I will take your advise."

"Good, because I mean what I wrote, Yan. You are wonderful and beautiful, and Dan doesn't deserve you as a friend."

"Thanks, Jack. So what we having for tea then?"

"Your favourite, Yan. Pizza." Jack replied with a huge grin.

"Great."

"Yan, what's the matter?" Jack asked, moving round and standing in front of his partner.

"Nothing, Jack." Ianto looked at the floor, as tears fell down his cheek again.

Jack lifted up Ianto's chin and kissed him, the Welshman gently pushing Jack so that he sat onto the bed.

He broke the kiss but kept hold of his hands and said, "I can't believe one of my best friends would say that."

Jack pulled Ianto down so that the Welshman was kneeling on the floor and replied, "Ianto, don't listen to him. He's wrong and as your best friend, he should know that anyway. It's what's on the inside. You've got a good heart."

As Jack said this last sentence, he placed a hand on Ianto's chest; exactly over his heart.

Then he brought his hand up to Ianto's cheek, gently stroking it while saying, "And most importantly, I love you, Ianto. No matter what you look like. Truth is it's your eyes that caught my attention, the rest was just a bonus."

Ianto smiled, then stood up and said, "I'll get dressed and then we'll eat tea and, do whatever. Deal?"

"Deal." Jack agreed with a smile.

He then stood up, placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek and made his way to his ladder.

"Where you going?" Ianto asked, kind of shocked.

"I'm gonna pick out a dvd, I rented five very different ones. Comedy, horror, action and romance."

"That's only four Jack, what's the fifth?"

"Porn." Jack smirked and winked.

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding, I got two romance ones." Jack replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, good." Ianto said, looking at Jack in a peculiar way.

"Ciya in a minute then."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Ianto were both curled up on the couch watching 'Casanova'.

"Does Casanova remind you of anyone, Jack?"

"No, should he?"

"Well let's think, who else do we know who sleeps with anything and everything?"

Ianto looked up at Jack as he said this.

"I hope you aren't calling me Casanova!"

Ianto smirked at Jack's shocked expression.

"Heath Ledger is a great actor, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I bet it was tough _acting_ out the kissing scenes. He must have been tired."

"Don't be awful, Jack, have some respect for the dead."

There was an awkward silence so he grabbed the remote and paused the dvd. Ianto looked up at him completely puzzled.

"Jack!"

Ianto made a grab for the remote so Jack moved it out of his reach. Ianto climbed on top of the Captain and made another grab for it.

"Jack, give me the remote!"

"Oops." Jack said as he dropped the remote on the floor.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, as he was about to climb off Jack.

“Yan, come here.”

Ianto leaned over Jack, which made the Captain believe that he wanted the remote so Jack leant over and picked it up. As soon as Jack turned to face Ianto, the Welshman kissed Jack full on the lips causing him to drop the remote on the table and wrap his arms round Ianto.

When the kiss had broke, Jack asked, "Shall we watch the rest of the film?"

"Yeah, sure then we …" Ianto yawned.

"I tell you what, we'll watch the rest of it tomorrow because it's clear that you're tired."

"Okay." Ianto replied, knowing he wouldn't win the battle.

Ianto climbed off Jack and held out a hand for him to take.

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed it. Then he climbed off the couch and let Ianto lead the way to the bedroom.

It was surprisingly warm in Jack's room and it came as quite a shock to both men. They both got under the covers and snuggled closer to share their body heat; not that it was needed.

"Ianto."

"Mmm." Ianto mumbled, half asleep.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Sweet dreams, cariad." Ianto said, sleepily but still as sweet as if he'd been fully awake.

Ianto snuggled closer as he drifted off to sleep. Jack held the Welshman tighter and placed a kiss on his forehead, he fell asleep knowing that the man he loved would always be there. This amazing Welshman.

 


	4. The Captain's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain John returns and kidnaps Ianto.   
> Then he goes to Jack for help while using Ianto as a bargaining chip.  
> Will Jack help or will he pay the ultimate price?

Jack was getting ready for his date with Ianto. It was around their ninth or tenth one but Jack still had butterflies in his stomach. The sight of that gorgeous Welshman and his beautiful eyes always made Jack's heart take off into another world.

Ianto couldn't believe how nervous he was for his date with Jack. But the man's touch always sent shivers down Ianto's spine; hell it did just when he thought about it. He still couldn't believe that the Immortal had chose him.

Ianto stepped out of his flat and headed for the Hub to meet his partner and didn't know he was being followed, until a voice said, "Hello, Eye Candy."

"Goodbye, John." Ianto replied; the 'Eye Candy' comment had made it clear who was the stalker.

"I don't think so, Eye Candy."

"John, why don't you back to shagging random people or whatever else it is that you do."

"Wow, I'm surprised at you. You've got balls, Eye Candy."

"And you're an arse, now that we've covered the obvious, can you stop following me and just let me go?"

"Believe me, you _are_ gonna go."

Ianto was hit over the head with a heavy object and hit the floor with a thud.

"Make him secure, I've got to talk to the Captain."

The accomplice nodded and dragged Ianto to the car nearby. He opened the boot and threw him in before he drove off, possibly to a warehouse.

Jack sat there until he couldn't take it any longer. He got up from his seat, grabbed his phone and searched his phonebook until he found Ianto's number. He dialled it and put it down after three rings. Why wasn't he answering? He dialled again and waited for the answer phone message;

' _Hey it's Ianto, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Ciya.'_

Hearing the answer phone message made Jack's heart sink. Why wasn't he answering, had Jack done something to upset him. He wished he could hear the beautiful Welshman's voice for real, hold him in his arms. What was so important that Ianto wasn't even answering Jack? He wasn't feeling guilty over Lisa again was he, Jack would just die if Ianto was harming himself again.

Jack ran to the cog door but it opened before he could get to it. Thank God. Ianto was safe and here. But the Captain got an awful surprise.

"Hey, Jack."

"John, there's only one reason why you're here, and if you've hurt him, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." Jack said, trembling slightly.

"Jack, he's fine, and he'll stay that way _if_ you help me."

"Want do you want, John? I've already told you I'm not coming back to the Agency!"

"I'm not on about you comin' back to the bloody Agency." John snapped.

"Then what are you on about, John?" Jack asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I've got this friend," John began.

"Oh, so someone fell for the kinda crap you pull, did they? I'd say she was a dumb blonde, except a friend of mine's blonde and she's really clever. Well, I'm assuming that your friend's a she, or are they a he?"

"Actually, if you must know, my friend is an _it_."

"So, alien then."

"Yes, but more specifically a very _special_ alien."

"Right, so what do you want me to do then?"

"It wants to go back home."

"Can't help you there."

"Jack, you can't do this!"

"You've abducted Ianto, I can do whatever I like. And there's nothing you can do about it, John."

"Yes I can."

"Like what, John? Are you gonna go to the police and say, 'Hi, I've got any alien here who wants to go home but trouble is, my friend won't help me.' Do you really think it will work, John?"

"No, _but_ what I can do is use Ianto." John replied smugly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, JOHN!" Jack screamed

"Then help me."

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"Fine then, Jack. But remember Eye Candy's blood is on your hands."

Jack grabbed John by the arm, forcefully turning him round and replied, "His name is Ianto Jones!"

"Yeah, soon to be the late Ianto Jones."

"I mean it, John, you hurt him and you better measure yourself up for a coffin."

John gulped, quite visibly, he knew that Jack never broke his promises.

"Now get OUT!" Jack yelled once last time, before dragging John by the scruff of the neck through the cog door and throwing him into the lift.

Jack was shaking violently, he felt sick and dizzy. He fell to the floor and just sat there, crying.

Rhys was messing with Gwen's phone and going through all her numbers.

"Shall we prank call Ianto?" Rhys asked, grinning.

"No, Rhys. He's on a date with Jack. You are awful, you know."

"Oops." Rhys said as he hit the call button accidentally.

He put Gwen's phone to his ear, waiting for Ianto to answer.

"Gwen, does Ianto switch his phone off?"

"No, he keeps it on in case of emergencies, why?"

"Listen." Rhys dialled Ianto's number again and put the phone to her ear.

"Rhys, I'm gonna ring Jack. Just to make sure Ianto's alright, okay?"

"Gwen, it's fine."

Gwen found Jack's number and dialled.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Rhys asked, curiously.

"Jack, definitely doesn't switch off his mobile."

"Come on."

"What?"

"We're gonna go and make sure they're alright."

"But …"

"Gwen, if it's not normal for either of them not to answer their mobiles, then something must be up."

Gwen got up and grabbed her coat. Rhys drove as fast as he could; within the speed limit, and practically jumped out the car when he stopped in front of the Hub.

"Where's the entrance, Gwen?"

"Follow me."

Rhys did as he was told and ran after her.

They ran through the cog door and saw Jack sat there, not moving. He was no longer crying, he didn't even have enough energy for that. Gwen ran to Jack and threw her arms around him.

"What's happened, Jack?" She asked softly, gently rocking the Captain.

"Ianto. John. An alien." Jack could barely manage to say that.

"Gwen, what does he mean?"

"This guy named Captain John, he's a Time Agent. A disgusting, evil rat. He _hates_ the fact that Jack's moved on and is with Ianto. He must have abducted him and somehow there's an alien involved."

The sound of Jack's mobile beeping echoed round the silent Hub.

"Gwen, I think it's off that John guy."

He picked up the phone and handed it to Gwen. Jack immediately snatched the phone off her. He read the text and was suddenly back on his feet and giving orders.

"Gwen, Rhys, I need you to check all the tall buildings in the area, okay?"

"Okay." Gwen said. She then looked at Rhys, who nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could say anything else, Jack ran through the cog door and was in the lift in a flash.

He found the address of the building that John had sent him. There was nothing there. Jack should've known, It was one of John's dirty tricks.

He tapped the comm and asked Gwen could she pull up life signs, again nothing.

Where was Ianto?

Jack drove around for a bit, keeping the so that Gwen could keep him updated.

"Jack, stop!" Gwen yelled into the comm.

Jack slammed on the brakes and asked, "What is it, Gwen?"

"There are life signs in the building next to you."

Jack got out the car and ran to where Gwen had said. Then he saw it.

John dragging Ianto out of the building and pointing a gun at him, he demanded that Ianto beg for his life. Then John looked up and saw Jack.

"Jack, good of you to make it." He grinned.

Ianto pleaded with John, before he turned back to the Welshman and said, "I like you."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you're purpose is over."

He placed the gun to Ianto's temple and pulled the trigger the man's lifeless body falling to the floor. Jack was in total shock, he couldn't bear to look anymore so he turned and ran to the SUV. He got in it and sped away.

Jack had been sat against the door of his office for hours now. Gwen had been up once already to give him a cup of coffee, it was still sat outside his office and was now freezing cold.

Gwen cringed every time she heard Jack's revolver fire another bullet. She knew that he felt guilty for Ianto's death. The thought of Ianto telling Jack off when is office was a total tip came into her mind. If he was here listening to the bullets and seeing the blood splatter then he wouldn't be angry, he would be devastated.

Gwen hoped that Ianto's death was merciful, unlike the twisted monster that was John.

Gwen went to see Ianto's body in the autopsy bay, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out of Ianto's temple. That can't be right. She ran out of the autopsy bay and up to Jack's office.

"Jack." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Jack!" She yelled as she pounded her hand on the door.

Her intention was to make Jack so angry that he'd open the door to yell at her.

"JACK!" She screamed on the top of her voice as she pounded harder on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, GWEN?" Jack shouted louder than Gwen had expected.

"Jack, look at the bullet." She replied, taking the bullet out of the wallet and putting it into his hand.

Jack took a closer look at the bullet; the tip of the bullet was disintegrating. He ran down to the autopsy bay, and noticed something missing.

Gwen noticed Jack staring and asked, "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Here," Jack pointed to Ianto's neck. "His necklace is missing."

"What necklace?" Gwen asked, now very puzzled.

Jack reached for his own necklace and showed it to Gwen. It was half a heart, engraved on it was;  _Love you always, Ianto x_

Tears began to fall from Gwen's eyes as she read this simple, yet perfect message.

Jack hugged her tightly and then when he saw Rhys, he let her go and pointed towards the other man.

It was eight am the next morning, Gwen and Rhys had stayed at the Hub to keep and eye on Jack. After a quiet chat, Gwen and Rhys decided they were going to check the building where 'Ianto' was shot.

The SUV pulled up outside the building and the pair stepped out.

"Rhys, take this. I just hope you don't have to use it." Gwen said, handing him a gun.

"Okay, be careful, Gwen." Rhys said, before kissing her.

They went their separate ways and hoped that they would find Ianto in time a _nd_ make it out alive. There were so many rooms to check. What if Ianto was hurt or bleeding to death?

Gwen and Rhys both had the same idea.

"Ianto?" Gwen shouted.

There was no reply. Nothing at all.

"Ianto, are you all right, mate?" Rhys said, looking round cautiously.

There was a sound of a chair scraping along the concrete floor. Rhys stepped into one of the rooms and saw Ianto tied to a chair, he looked round for anyone or anything that could hurt either of them then quickly untied the Welshman.

"Thank …" Ianto said breathlessly.

"Ianto, mate, just get your breath back first alright."

Rhys helped Ianto up but the Welshman's legs had cramped up from being tied up so long and made him stumble slightly.

"Gwen!" Rhys yelled, not knowing exactly where she was.

He heard footsteps running towards him, he quickly turned round just as Gwen dived on him.

"Are you okay, Gwen?"

"I'm fine."

She looked past Rhys and saw Ianto leaning against the wall, trying to regain his ability to walk and talk.

"Ianto!" Gwen screamed, making him jump slightly.

"Hey … Gwen."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Gwen asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah … fine."

"Come on, let's get you back to the Hub."

"We were supposed to be on our date, last night." Ianto said, feeling really hurt for Jack.

"Trust me, love, Jack won't care about you missing the date cause he loves you no matter what."

"Thanks, Gwen." Ianto had finally got his breath back. "How is Jack?"

"Not good, so the sooner we get you back to the Hub, the better."

"Let's go then."

Twenty minutes later, they were back at the Hub. Ianto had managed to get rid of the cramp in his legs and couldn't _stop_ talking now. The cog door rolled back and the Welshman knew immediately where Jack would be, Gwen and Rhys followed him to Jack's office. The door was open and Ianto saw the blood-stained room but then he saw Jack; the gun pointing to his temple; ready to shoot himself again.

"JACK, DON'T DO IT!" Ianto screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, slightly shocked.

"Jack, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"Guys, we're gonna go, okay?" Gwen said; she knew Jack and Ianto had to talk.

"Yeah." Jack said, still in shock.

"Jack, what's happened to drive you to do this?" Ianto asked gently.

"You." Jack replied simply.

"What? Me? What have I done?" Ianto asked, resisting the urge to shout at Jack.

"Jack, why won't you look at me?"

"What?"

"From the moment I stepped in here five minutes ago, you've looked all round the room but not once at me. I thought you would be happy that I'm back."

"I am, look, Yan, I need to explain."

"Let's sit down then." Ianto replied, walking Jack over to the couch.

Twenty minutes later and Jack had finished telling Ianto what had happened. Ianto sat there, tears in his eyes but not saying a word. Jack gently ran his fingers through his partner's hair to try to get him to speak or do something, and then finally Ianto turned to Jack. He looked into the young Welshman's eyes and saw so much pain and anger.

"Ianto, are you okay, love?" Jack asked softly.

Tears began to fall from Ianto's eyes, it was clear that the pain of Jack's story was unbearable by now.

Jack's mobile rung and he answered it, it was Gwen and she'd found John. Both men ran out of the Hub and got into the SUV.

They found him at an abandoned warehouse. The smug grin on his face soon disappeared as Ianto stepped out of the SUV, the two men both pointing their guns at him.

"Miss me, John?"

"Eye Candy?" John asked, quite shocked. Clearly he hadn't expected the team to find Ianto alive.

"Actually, it's Ianto Andrew Jones." Ianto replied, smugly.

Before John could reply, Gwen's car screeched to a halt. She jumped out the car and pointed her gun at him.

"One move, John, and the room gets redecorated with your brains!" Gwen said, angrily.

"Who was the alien, John?"

"What alien, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"The shape shifting one that looked like me and caused Jack to kill himself over _and_ over again, for God knows how long." Ianto replied, emphasising the 'and' to make a point.

"Well, John."

"Her name was Galifeena."

"Oh, so now _it_ is a _she_."

"Why did you do it, John?"

"She was useless. She took on people's appearances. That's just wrong."

"She was a shape shifter, not a murderer, John!"

"I'm not a murderer, I'm a Time Agent."

"What's the difference?"

John just stood there.

"Right, what's gonna happen is that you're going back to the Agency."

"You can't make me!"

"How about this then, John, you sod off and we won't kill you." Gwen said, stepping forward slightly.

"You heard the lady, John. Sod off!"

"And if you come back, we will _all_ put a bullet in you, including Rhys."

Rhys looked quite shocked at the mention of his name _and_ killing in the same sentence.

"When will you realize that Jack is over you? He's living his life and you're just standing still. Frozen in time. Never moving forward. How does it feel, John?"

Jack was quite surprised at Ianto's comment; he was different to when he started at Torchwood. He had come out of his shell more, even more recently though.

John agreed to go back to the Agency. He was obviously a lot smarter than he acted. The team drove back to the Hub and Gwen and Rhys made their goodbyes, again.

Ianto and Jack made their way to Jack's office and when they were sat comfortably, the Captain asked, "Are you okay, Yan?"

Ianto couldn't speak, he was too shocked. He wanted to tell Jack how much he loved him and that he was glad that he was always there when Ianto needed him, but he couldn't. Instead Ianto leaned in, and with all the love in his heart, he kissed him passionately.

Jack kissed back, how he'd miss his wonderful Ianto. The taste of coffee and dark chocolate that Ianto always tasted of. Being immortal was the worst death ever.

The fact that he could never grow old with this Welshman was unbearable, he felt like the famous and mysterious Time Lord; the Doctor. How alone he must feel, so scared to love anyone because he knows that he has to lose them.

Unconsciously knowing, Jack placed his hand on Ianto's leg making him flinch and break the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I didn't realise I'd done it."

"It's okay."

"No, I'm rushing you. I shouldn't, especially after what you've been through."

"Jack, it's not that." Ianto replied, placing his hand on Jack's leg to reassure him.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I missed our date last night, but if I hadn't of walked then this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Ianto, don't blame yourself. This is John's fault. He didn't have to abduct you. And besides I prefer you walking than riding that bloody bike of yours, it's gonna kill you one day you know."

"Would we be able to have our date now?"

"If you want to, then yeah."

"I'll go make the coffee."

Jack watched as Ianto left the room. He seemed a little happier that he could make up for the missed date. Ianto was so cute when he apologized about missing a date with his partner.

Ten minutes later, Ianto returned with two coffees and a DVD. He put the portable DVD player down on the coffee table and put the DVD on.

"Ianto, what's going on?"

"We're gonna watch a DVD."

"Okay, which one?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Have you got a thing about Shakespeare?"

"Well, I hear he was quite good looking." Ianto replied, smirking cheekily.

"Right, that's it!"

"What?"

Jack grabbed Ianto round the waist and pulled him towards the couch. Ianto started laughing and then moaned about the DVD.

"Jack, I really wanna watch this, it's good."

“Alright then, let's get comfy." John sighed in mock-exasperation, grinning at Ianto.

Jack manoeuvred himself so that Ianto could lay his head on his chest comfortably and started running his fingers through his partner's hair causing Ianto to look up.

"I'm gonna be asleep in a minute if you …" Ianto yawned.

"You sound tired, babe."

"Well, I did get tied to a chair and left for hours in a warehouse. I got cramp in my legs as well. Rhys had to help me walk a bit, I felt like I was a drunk who'd just fell out of the pub." Ianto replied, trying not to laugh.

Jack failed at the attempt but was glad when Ianto laughed along with him, he sat up and decided that it was time for bed. Ianto agreed.

It had been a long day for both men but they were just glad that it was over and that they were safe.

 


	5. What About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto have been in a partnership for two years.  
> But what happens when Jack forgets their anniversary?

Two years ago today was that special day. The day that Ianto had said yes to changing his life completely. He loved Jack so much that it was impossible _not_ to say yes.

Jack awoke and rolled over to snuggle closer to Ianto, but the Welshman wasn't there. Ianto was in the kitchen making a special breakfast for him and his partner Ianto, suddenly he turned and saw Jack stood at the door.

_Guess we've been talking too long_

_We know what we need, separately_

_You say the honeymoon's over_

_I don't want to push_

_But what about us_

"What's this for then?" Jack asked; a wide grin spreading across his face as he inspected the food on the tray.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Jack." Ianto said, grinning at Jack's reaction.

"What?" Jack asked; the grin had disappeared and there was now a look of surprise on his face.

"Jack, you do remember don't you?" Ianto asked; his grin had also disappeared and he looked shocked.

"Remember what?"

"Jack! You've forgotten, haven't you?"

"Forgotten what, Ianto?"

Ianto slammed the tray onto the counter making Jack jump and replied, "If I have to tell you, then it's clearly not as important as I thought it was!"

Ianto deliberately pushed past Jack and stormed out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned to look at the Captain before saying, "If you don't mind, tonight I think I'll sleep in _my_ own bed, at _my_ own flat."

_It's ringing in my head_

_It's not what you say_

Jack and Ianto didn't speak to each other all day. Gwen wondered what was going on but didn't want to seem nosey.

_It's what you haven't said_

A few hours later, Gwen was ready to go home when she found Ianto sat on the couch next to the autopsy bay, and Jack had been stamping around the Hub at lot more as the day had gone on.

She sat down next to the younger man, wrapped and arm round him and asked gently, "What's up, love?"

Ianto turned to Gwen and replied with tearful eyes, "Jack's forgot what today is."

"You mean he forgot your anniversary?" Gwen asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"See, you know what's special about today and it's nothing to do with you. No offence."

"None taken, love." Gwen said softly, bringing Ianto into a loving hug.

"How could he forget, Gwen. Two years ago today was the day I decided to finalise my relationship with Jack. _He_ asked me, asked me to be his partner instead of his stupid toy!"

"You were never his toy, Ianto. I know I haven't been here as long as you or Tosh and Owen, God rest their souls but I could always tell that even when you weren't sure you loved Jack that _he_ always did. Why do you think he wants to be mortal again, Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at Gwen in surprise.

"What?"

"Let me talk some sense into him." Gwen said softly, avoiding Ianto's question.

_So what about us_

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we'll never give up_

Gwen headed for Jack's office, while Ianto lay down on the couch and thought about what Gwen had said.

Jack was sat at his desk, head on the table and eyes closed, Gwen opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door quietly and walked over to him.

"What's up, Gwen?" Jack asked, without even opening his eyes.

"I want to know why Ianto is upset."

"Gwen, I forgot something really important and I already feel like a total arse."

"Jack, you forgot…"

"Gwen, I don't want anyone reminding me. I want to prove to Ianto that I love him and I can remember our special day by myself."

Gwen looked shocked, clearly Jack _did_ remember.

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in danger_

_So what about us_

He just hadn't realised that yet.

"Right, if you don't mind, Jack, I'm gonna go home to my _husband_." Gwen said, emphasizing the word 'husband', to give Jack a little clue.

It wasn't time for Gwen to go, but the Captain didn't want her to drift from her normal life outside Torchwood so decided to just let her go.

_Guess we've been trying too hard_

_We misunderstood_

_What's good for us_

_I'm tired emotionally inside night after night_

_We fight til we cry_

_I don't know what's wrong or right_

_Is every word you say_

_What's really on your mind_

There was something going on in Jack's office, Ianto could see him moving around busily in there. There was a dim light in the office, not like the usual bright lights that usually illuminated it.

The Welshman was done being angry, he loved Jack and knew he loved him in return. It was an important day but Ianto realised that the day didn't matter because they had always been in love. The day was just about telling everyone that and besides everyone knew anyway. Ianto searched through the kitchen drawer until he found what he was looking for.

He made his way up to Jack's office with two coffees and the card he had bought days ago. Jack heard him coming and rummaged through the desk drawer and found _his_ card. How stupid of him, how could he have forgotten. He bought the card yesterday and that really great present.

_So what about us_

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we never give up_

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in daner_

_So what about us_

There was a light tap on the door, "Come in, Ianto." Jack called with a smile.

Ianto opened the door and asked in surprise, "How did you know it was me, Jack?"

"Because everyone else has gone home."

"Oh."

"Ianto, come here a minute."

"What's up, Jack?" Ianto asked, stepping closer to the man's desk.

"There's something I need you to look at, I'm wondering if it's good enough."

_When we love_

_We lie_

_When we talk_

_We hide_

_Maybe I'm searching blind_

Jack climbed down into his bedroom, searched in his bedside table and climbed up the ladders back into his office. He handed a box to Ianto; who looked at in surprise.

_I'm worn out_

_Confused_

_What are we to do_

_What are we doing_

_What are we doing_

He opened the box carefully and when he saw what was in it, his eyes began to fill with tears. It was a stopwatch.

Ianto picked it up and turned it over, on the back it read;  _I love you with all my heart. Jack x_

Ianto looked up at Jack; who smiled softly and asked, "What do you think?"

_So what about us_

_What about love_

_What about sayin' that we never give up_

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in daner_

_So what about us_

"It's perfect, Jack." Ianto replied, a tear falling down his cheek.

_What about love_

_That's the one thing that we never discuss_

"Are you sure, because I could take it back and …" Jack said as he slid the stopwatch out of Ianto's hand.

Ianto snatched the watch out of Jack's grasp and replied, "No! It's really great, and I like it."

"Good, because I thought Gwen might like it."

"Gwen?" Ianto asked, completely gob smacked.

"Yeah, why is there someone else I should give it to?" Jack asked, desperately resisting the urge to smile.

He unfortunately failed, and at that point Ianto realised that the day _had_ been important to Jack.

"I've got something too, Jack." Ianto said, continuing with the man's mind game.

_Don't wanna blame ya_

_But we're in danger_

Ianto was the master of mind games, he placed a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a velvet box before handing it to Jack.

Jack opened the box and saw the gift. It was only small but it was so special. It was an eternity ring and there was a message inscribed on it which read;

_You are my love, my life, my best friend and let there be a constant reminder that nothing will ever change. Ianto x_

Jack realised there were tears in his own eyes.

He looked p from the gift in his hand and said, "I'm sorry that I forgot, Ianto. It's obvious that two years ago today was an important day but with this job, Yan, you just kinda loose track."

Jack looked at the floor, so Ianto walked closer to Jack and lifted his chin gently.

"Jack, it's okay. I over-reacted, love."

"But Ianto …"

"No. I already know there's something between us, Jack."

"So do I."

"Good …"

"It's a gap." Jack said, receiving a puzzled look from the younger man.

"What?"

"You said there's something between us, which if you look, is a gap."

Jack looked down between them and, in a way Jack was right, there _was_ a gap. Unfortunately that's not what Ianto was on about. But f that was the problem then the younger man would fix it. He took a step closer to Jack, closing the gap and as he did he felt not just his own but Jack's heartbeat increase too.

"That better?" Ianto asked, smiling.

"Much!" Jack replied, taking a step closer to Ianto and kissing him.

Jack carried on, forcing Ianto to walk backwards into the desk, causing him sit on the desk.

He reluctantly pulled away and said, "Jack, why don't you read the card and drink your coffee. I know you like my coffees."

Jack smiled, then leaning past Ianto, picked up a mug of coffee and handed it to him.

Ianto looked in surprise.

"You know me, Ianto, I always try to be a gentleman."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack then grabbed the card and read it;

_To Jack,_

_Happy Anniversary._

_Another month,_

_Another year,_

_Another smile_

_And you're still here!_

_Thanks for everything Jack. I love you so much!_

_Love you always, Ianto x_

"I love it, Ianto. Thank you." Jack said, placing a gentle kiss on his partner's lips.

He went back round the desk and opened the drawer again, pulling out a card and handing it to Ianto.

Ianto read the card;

_To Ianto,_

_Happy Anniversary._

_I love every minute I spend with you and I hope it never ends._

_But more importantly I love you._

_I always will, love Jack x_

"What do you think?" Jack asked, after Ianto had looked up from the card.

When Ianto didn't respond, Jack walked back to where he was stood and Ianto looked up and kissed Jack.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, once the kiss had broke.

"For the card and ... just everything, Jack."

"You're welcome, babe. Tell you what let's finish off here then go to bed."

So an hour later, Jack and Ianto were snuggled up in bed, under warm covers.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Ianto said sleepily.

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Jack replied, placing a gentle kiss on Ianto's head.

_What about us_

_Let's talk about us_

And that was another anniversary over.

 


	6. Save Me From The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto dreams of the night Lisa was killed by Torchwood.  
> Thankfully, Jack is there to save him.

'Thank God, Ianto's asleep,' Jack thought. 'I can't believe he _still_ blames himself. Although he did love her, there's nothing wrong with that. It was stupid but you do stupid things for love.'

 _How can you see into my eyes_  
Like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.

Just then, Jack heard crying coming from down in his bunk. He jumped up from his chair and climbed down the ladders as quickly as he could.

"Ianto, baby." Jack whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the distressed young Welshman.

" _Lisa, my Lisa."_ Ianto murmured in his sleep.

 _Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

At that point, Jack knew why Ianto was crying, he was obviously dreaming about that dreadful night.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

"Ianto, wake up, sweetheart. Listen, you're dreaming." Jack replied softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to wake Ianto from his never-ending nightmare.

" _Lisa, what have you done?"_

Ianto stopped talking for a moment; Jack guessed that it was the point where Lisa was answering his question. Then Ianto jumped slightly, before screwing up his eyes.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

'When we all shot her.' Jack thought, looking at the floor.

 _Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. But the Lisa you knew was already dead. If I could turn back time, I would, just to see you smile again. Even if it meant you never coming here." Jack said, still staring at the extremely interesting floor.

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie_  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.

Jack didn't notice that Ianto had woken up and was listening to every word. Ianto felt that huge gap again, the one that he had felt the day Lisa died.

 _Frozen inside without your touch,_  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to plant and a time to reap. A time to break down and a time to build up. A time to weep and a time to laugh. A time to mourn and a time to dance. A time to love. A time for peace. A time to leave." Ianto replied, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Every time Ianto was with Jack, the gap he felt was filled. He didn't know why he loved Jack so much but he did, in fact he hadn't felt like this since Lisa …

"Ianto, sorry if I woke you, I was just saying …" Jack apologized, looking at his partner.

"I know." Ianto replied, wrapping his arms round Jack.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, just content in each other's company. Ianto still blamed himself for Lisa's death but he realized it was time to let go. That's what Lisa would have wanted.

 _All this time_  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me 

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

"Would you really?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Would you really, you know, turn back time just to see me smile again?" Ianto asked again, when he saw Jack's confused look.

"Yeah, if I could." Jack replied, turning round to look into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto kissed Jack softly, Jack kissed back but he could tell that the younger man was falling, falling into the darkness again.

 _Without a thought_  
Without a voice  
Without a soul 

_Don't let me die here_  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.

"Listen, Ianto, you don't have to forget about Lisa. I don't mind if you don't …"

"Jack, it's time to move on, I loved Lisa, yeah but she would want be to carry on living."

"Ianto, you keep having nightmares about her, you obviously still blame yourself. There's no need to, babe."

 _Wake me up._  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

"Jack, just promise me you'll always be here when I have those nightmares. To wake me up and save me, and to remind me that I'm stronger than I think."

 _Bring me to life._  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.

"I will, I promise. Just talk to me, babe, please."

"Okay, you know it's gonna be hard to let go of her, don't you?"

"I'll wait, Ianto, forever if need be. But until then, you need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Ianto asked softly, settling under the covers.

"Sure, if it will get you go to sleep." Jack teased playfully.

Ianto nodded sadly.

"Are you alright, baby?" Jack asked, seeing Ianto's sad expression.

"Just the nightmares, Jack. I wish they'd stop." Ianto replied, looking everywhere except at Jack.

"They will, in time." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Ianto and kissing him.

"I hope so."

"Let's just sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Ianto snuggled up as close as he could to Jack and began to drift off. Hoping that he could dream of something else but knowing that when he didn't, Jack would be right there.

"Love you." Jack whispered, knowing Ianto was asleep but not wanting to waste the words in the future.

_Bring me to life_

 


End file.
